After Life
by LesleytheLion
Summary: Winry was proposed to by another man. She ran to Ed to tell him, but it ended up being more. Her husband ended up being an abusive monster to her and her that looks a lot like Ed, her lover. Rated T for some language and suggestive themes


I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Full Aluminum Cans... :((

* * *

><p>Winry picked up the plates as she made her way to the table. Her husband sat at the end, reading a newspaper. He brought it down a little to look at the meal, then folded it up and set it to the side.<p>

"Jonah, how was work?" Winry asked, sitting on the other side of the table. She sat at the end mostly because that's what Jonah ordered, but also for saftey.

"Fine, thank you for asking," Jonah replied.

_How could I not ask after you beat me to remember._ Winry thought, lowering her shaking hands onto her lap. Ed would have never treated her like this, but things happened and she couldn't be with him anymore.

"Where's Benjamin?" Jonah asked, looking at the empty seat at the table.

"I told him to finish up his school work before coming to eat," Winry said softly.

"Idiot, I told you that I want the family at the table each night!" Jonah snapped, slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry! I'll go get him," Winry said, jumping up and running to her son's room.

"B-Benjamin, your father wants you to come to the table," Winry said. The boy who resembled Edward a lot looked up at his close to tears mother. He nodded and got up to walk over to her. The five year old took his mother's hand and walked with her to the table before splitting up and taing his seat as Winry took hers.

"Benjamin, how was school?" Jonah asked, looking at his 'son'.

"Good papa. I love the school you chose for me. How was your work?" Benjamin asked. Winry's heart felt a little pained as she heard the word 'work'. She wanted more than anything to go back to creating auto-mail for the man she actually loved.

_'Actualy loved'? I love Jonah. I know I do.._ Winry shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts of denial out of her head.

"What was that?" Jonah snapped at his wife, whose head shot up in an instant.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I zoned out a little," Winry said, giving a weak smile.

"I'm sure," Jonah mumbled before setting his fork down on his plate. "I want you to get to bed early tonight, Benjamin. I heard you up late last night, and I'll tell you I'm not happy about it. You're lucky I didn't pull out my belt," Jonah said sternly, looking at the shaking boy.

"Y-yes papa. I'll make sure to not disappoint you anymore," Benjamin stuttered, taking his plate and pushing away from the table.

"Do the dishes for your mother tonight. I have to speak with her privately," Jonah said, standing up and pointing to a room. Winry slowly nodded and walked to the room with her monstrous husband.

"Winry, you know I love you, and I only do these things to keep you and Benjamin in line, right?" Jonah asked once he shut the door.

Winry nodded. She could feel tears slowly creeping to her eyes. "Y-yes, dear. I understand that I get out of line sometimes," Winry whispered, clasping her other hand. She could feel the breaking of her bone like it was just yesterday.

"Now, I've been meaning to ask you something," Jonah said, sitting on a chair. "It's funny how Benjamin looks so much like that man that came to the house a few years back. What was his name? Joe? Hal? Oh that's right. It was an Elric. An Edward Elric, wasn't it?" Jonah asked. Winry's body started to shake uncontrollably as she started to get scared.

"It is a little funny."  
>"So tell me, oh faithful wife, how is it that no matter how many times I teach you a lesson, you never listen?" Jonah's voice asked, starting to raise.<p>

"I'm sorry!" Winry squeaked, putting her hands up in defense as Jonah stood up.

"Winry, do you think I would hit you know? I just want to know what happened." Jonah's voice calmed down as he sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Winry obliged, not wanting to relive the pain of last time.

"I'm sorry Jonah. Benjamin isn't yours. He is Ed's. Five years ago, the night you proposed, I went to go tell Ed about it. It was the first time I had seen him in months, and-"

"One thing led to another?" Jonah asked, annoyance in his voice. "I suppose you're going to tell me that you just let me believe you were pregnant with my child?" Winry slowly nodded, tears starting to fall.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen ever again!"

"Like hell it won't," Jonah mumbled, standing up. Winry wiped her eyes, thinking her husband was to sad or angry to react. She took this as her chance to stand up and try to comfort him. Winry placed her hand on Jonah's shoulder, but he swung around and smacked her across the face.

"Go. Go and take that boy out of my sight for a few days until I calm down," Jonah snapped, his face red with anger. Winry held her face, but rushed out of the room and grabbed Benjamin before running out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Where are we going?" Benjamin asked, letting go of his mother's hand.<p>

"To find daddy," Winry whispered, turning around to look at her child. The boy frowned as hi mother knelt down in front of him.

"But we just left daddy," Benjamin said, looking at his mother's crying face.

"Benjamin, mommy did something very wrong a while ago. She loved someone else instead of daddy. She made a mistake to go to bed with him, instead of daddy," Winry tried to explain in the most appropriate way. Benjamin frowned, still not understanding what his mother meant.

"So I have two daddies?" Benajmin asked, his face lighting up a little. Winry nodded, tears rolling down her eyes.

"But the daddy we're going to find doesn't hurt mommy or you. I promise," Winry whispered, patting her son's head. Benjamin smiled as he grabbed his mom's hand.

"Then let's find the nice daddy!"

* * *

><p>"Edward, go home," Roy complained to the young State Alchemist.<p>

"I will, once I finish this file," Ed replied, waving off his commander.

"Brother, Mustang's right," Al said, trying to grab the file from his brother. Ed pulled it away and started pacing with it.

"Don't make me burn it, Fullmetal," Roy threatened.

"I don't think you can burn-" And the file went up in flames. "That was important information!" Ed complained, scowling at the Flame Alchemist.

Roy waved off the boy as he picked up his coat. "They have millions of the same ones."

"That still wasn't smart, sir," Riza scolded, holding Roy's hat. Roy shot a look towards the unfazed woman as he mumbled something and took his hat.

"Head home, get some sleep," Roy commanded, looking at Ed now. Ed grumbled and grabbed his jacket, then headed out with his brother.

"Brother, do you think we'll ever see Winry again?" Al asked, walking behind his brother. Ed's stomach churned after hearing her name. He made a mistake that night, but he didn't regret it, and neither did Winry.

"Dunno. Maybe," Ed mumbled, stopping at the fork in the road.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Al," Ed said, waving to his brother. Al waved back and walked one way, while Ed walked the other.

"Burning documents. What kind of colonel is he?" Ed mumbled, kicking at some random stones in front of him.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" Ed asked unconsciously. He stopped as he realized someone was talking to him.

"Ed," the voice said again. Ed's head shot up towards the voice, and there stood a blonde with big blue eyes.

"Win?" he asked, smiling as he started towards her, but stopped. He looked at the kid next to her. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Winry?" Ed started, pointing at the child. Winry gave a small smile before asking, "Can we go an talk some where?"

"So, who is he?" Ed asked, shutting the door. Winry crashed her lips to his, missing his warmth. Ed was shocked, but responded by wrapping his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When they pulled back, Winry smiled brightly.

"Mind telling me?" Ed asked, still a little shocked. Winry grabbed his hand and started walking down the path as the long story started.

"Earlier that one night, Jonah, my husband, proposed to me. I was so happy, I could burst, so I ran to tell you. But you made me regret my decision, so I ran back after that. I didn't know I was pregnant with Benjamin, until I started getting chubby. Of course, Jonah assumed it was his. He was never like the way he is now. He was sweet, caring, but after a year or so, he became abusive. Verbally, physically, almost all of them," Winry started, hugging Ed's arm as they walked down the road. "Just the other night, Jonah confronted me about you coming to the house, and how Jonah looked so much like you. He got angry, then told me and Jonah to go away until he cooled down. The only person I trusted-"

"Was me," Ed finished, looking down at the road.

"I'm sorry if I'm a trouble. You can send me away, if you want-"

"Don't think that!" Ed scolded, looking into her eyes. He stopped and pulled her in front of him.

"I'm so happy to see you again. The last thing I would want you to do is leave," Ed said, caressing her face. Winry melted into his touch as her eyes fluttered close.

"What the hell is going on?" Jonah shouted, stomping in between them. Winry jumped back, her cheek tingling from Ed's touch.

"Jonah-"

"Winry, can I talk to you?" Jonah asked, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her farther from Ed. Ed's face started to turn red from anger as he watched Jonah.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you whore?" Jonah hissed at Winry. Winry was afraid, but not as afraid anymore because Ed was here to protect her.

"I stayed out of your sight, like you said, Jonah," Winry whispered, cringing from the smell of alcohol in Jonah's breathe.

"Out of my sight? You were about to confess your love to another!" Jonah snapped, throwing his hand towards Ed, who was watching.

"I don't ever remember confessing my love to you, Jonah. I've never loved you. It's Ed I've always loved," Winry whispered.

Jonah stopped, staring at Winry. "What did you say?"

"I said I love Ed!" Winry shouted. Ed's eyes widened as he heard Winry. A smile slowly crept on his face as he thought about it. Yeah, he loved her back.

Jonah's eyes widened too, but for another purpose.

"You good for nothing!" Jonah slapped his hand across Winry's face, causing her to fall. He brought his leg up to kick her, but Ed was there in a flash, stopping the kick with his auto-mail leg.

"Picking on a woman isn't very manly," Ed said, smirking. Jonah took his leg off of Ed's as he looked down at Winry. Tears were rolling from her eyes as she touched her bloody cheek.

"She isn't a woman-"

"And you aren't a man," Ed shot back pushing him away. "So don't you _dare_ touch Winry like that ever again."

Jonah stepped forward, showing the height difference between them. "What are you gonna do about it?" Jonah asked, looking down at Ed. Ed chuckled as he looked away from Jonah and to the ocean.

"Something like this," Ed said, throwing a punch to Jonah's face. Jonah fell backwards, holding his face.

"Don't worry, I used my flesh hand so the damage wouldn't be as critical," Ed looked down at his hand. "Whoops, I guess I used my auto-mail instead. Your jaw has a good chance of being broken-"

And up Jonah was, already throwing a punch at Ed, which Ed blocked the punch with his auto-mail fist, hearing a few cracks from Jonah's hand. Jonah yelled as he grabbed his hand.

"And don't ever come back!" Ed shouted, signaling Jonah to start running.

"Ed," Winry whispered. "I love you. I always have."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it!<p>

Abuse is terrible, but for some reason, it seems to be the most romantic, gooey way for a romance to me...I know, I sound like a real jerk. However, I like writing those kinds of things for this certain anime/manga..I think it's adorable...

Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed on Winry's Date and Date with Death. Those all made my day!


End file.
